onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshi Hoshi no Mi
The Hoshi Hoshi no Mi (lit. Star Star Fruit) is a Devil Fruit that grants the user powers related to stars. It was eaten by Fey Serenity, the Musician of the Outlaw Pirates. Appearance The fruit is star shaped, with a loose leaf hanging from one of the points of the star. It is yellow, with orange swirls on it. The inside is red with swirls. Strengths The major strength of the fruit is that the user can manipulate gravity to a limited extent, giving them something slightly similar to telekinesis, but still quite a ways off from it. The user can also through energy blasts from their hands similar to shooting stars. Weaknesses The Fruit has no major weaknesses aside from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage At first, Serenity is unaware of the power of the Fruit she was forced to eat. She first discovers the gravity powers, then later realizes the shooting star power. When she gets better at the gravity powers, she learns how to hover and fly with it, and later unlocks the ability to create a Supernova-like blast from her body. Attacks The named attacks Serenity has come up with for her Devil Fruit are as follows. However, Serenity only speaks her own language, so her attacks are named in that language. A translation will be given. * Surculus Astrum (lit, Shooting Star): Serenity summons a smoldering ball of energy to her hand, which she shoots at a target. It creates a small blast upon impact. At first, Serenity aim and control with this attack are terrible, but she gradually gets better at it. * Sepulchrum Premo (roughly, Gravity Press): Applies gravity above the enemy to press them down. * Sepulchrum Levo (lit. Gravity Lift): Uses gravity to lift the enemy into the air. * Sepulchrum Pulsus (lit. Gravity Push): Uses gravity to push the enemy away from the user. * Sepulchrum Traho (lit. Gravity Pull): Uses gravity to pull the enemy toward the user. * Astrum Insulto (roughly, Star Jump): Lessening the gravity around her Serenity can jump very high and very far, yet still land safely. * Astrum Fuga (lit, Star Flight): By almost completely negating the gravity around her, Serenity can float, then push herself with gravity from the sides to achieve limited flight, allowing her to hover around in the air. * Astrum Superna (lit, Star Supernova): This is Serenity's ultimate attack. With it, she creates a massive explosion from her own body that engulfs the entire surrounding area, even drawing nearby things into it. Unfortunately, such a great power does not come without it's price. After performing the Supernova, Serenity falls unconscious and completely naked, the explosion having destroyed all her clothes. She will need several days rest to recover from the attack. Even then, Rhapsody tells her that if she does it more than once a week, she could die (Serenity could not understand exactly what Rhapsody was saying, but understood the seriousness in her voice and knew that she was talking about her Supernova attack). Trivia * The star-related powers were first concocted by Cyberweasel89 for one of her first RP characters, a stuffed cat that was brought to life by a wish on a star, giving the stuffed cat star powers extremely similar to what would later be the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia